120985-stuff-i-want-to-see-in-wildstar-post-yooouuuurs
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can already do that.... Just talk to the crafting trainer and you can swap. There is a reuse timer on it, so you can't really swap between all 6 in the same day, but you can learn all of them. I have 6 lvl 50 characters as each of the craft professions just so I wouldn't have to bother with switching and downtime between them, and think the current system allows people like me and people like you who want to do it all on one character. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I love shapeshifting and minion classes. :) And YES PETS! Also, I would love to see a constant stream of solo dungeons like OMNICore-1. Not because I don't like to group with others, but because it's just so nice to have stuff to be able to do whenever without having to worry about waiting to find others. Solo dungeons are nice to just step in at any time, get gear and experience the story. :D Oh! And Mordesh houses. Plenty of Mordesh-like housing items, but no specifically Mordesh-like house. x.x | |} ---- ---- ---- /Who function and players near you (shown under quest log) are being added in Drop 4! :) | |} ---- Awesome ^_^ I'm sick of the /Who showing me players in Lv50 areas when I'm lurking around Crimson Isle/Levian Bay in need of a Scientist/Explorer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds good, but it doesn't even have to be that complicated. Imagine if players could literally drop warplots into "empty slots" on a zone, which gives them PVP benefits and allows people to run huge, essentially zone-wide (or at least area-wide) warplot matches. That might be for a future with a lot more players. That might also be a good way forward for PVE (keeping with my theme that PVP server stuff can be answered with PVE server stuff), but imagine making a fortress that you can drop into a zone that is instantly zerged by enemies, but as long as it's there, people are earning currency or goods. Difficulty scales higher and higher for as long as it's there, so players that don't have one still want to defend it. Just a broad, spitballed idea there. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I was just thinking about it to myself. Warplots are still a big draw to PVP and a lot of people are just praying they get fixed, but I was wondering if that would be a draw to PVE players if there was a similar mechanic. We were talking in another thread about player-constructed dungeons and the like, but what if we get essentially a build-it-yourself fortress that gets zerged by PVE enemies like a holdout. It might work, broadly. The devil's in the details. | |} ---- I had a lot of fun with Alterec Valley the one night I dove in. Nobody gets too uptight over gear 'cause it's mostly one giant furball. (And the dopes let me as a warlock freecast). I did like that there were objectives to go for if you had a reasonably coordinated strike team. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- or better: new charming races, alternatively more charming options of existing ones. Because one of my mostly heared arguments against W* is: those character models are nearly all so ugl ! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh yes! | |} ---- And the downtimer is the exact problem. I just don't get what good there is in limitating the tradeskills. | |} ---- Actually, what I'd want more than anything is an autocomplete. So that when I'm typing Herr... it automatically comes up with a character in my guild or friends list, so I get HerrRedCoyote and can just hit enter. If that's not it, keep typing until you get to who you want or the end. I don't have any issues with the naming convention, but the chat system was designed with smaller names in mind and needs to be adjusted. | |} ---- There's a mail addon that does this, so it might be able to be applied to the chat window as well. It works to fill in your alts and your guild. | |} ---- Yeah, it needs to be in the default UI though. Now that the naming convention has changed, they need this functionality to make it manageable. | |} ---- +3 | |} ---- ---- ---- On Entity, we have a channel called EntityLFM, and there's ALWAYS people posting about world bosses in there. There really isn't a reason to put a queue in for those when the channel is more than sufficient. | |} ---- Oh God, the rant I could go on about how much I hate Duty Finder and the damage Blizzard's LFD did to their game and the entire genre... .. but that's a minority opinion. People like having an automated queue finder that... I'm going to keep my unconstructive opinions to myself. And you know what, so many people value it and want it to do better that I think Carbine should do whatever they can to revitalize it. It's just a part of the landscape now that needs to work for this game to succeed, no matter what I think of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Plus the promises of Guild Housing / Neighborhood, Fishing & Pets / Companions. Anyway i would change all of these, with an increased population that would allow you to play the game's content as intended. As a mmo and not as a single player game. | |} ---- I am at a crossroad in how I am thinking about the game. I can not decide if Wildstar's problems stem from the game being released early, or if the problems lie with Carbine's skill-set. If the problems are really from the early release, one year of patches and repairs would remedy the issue. The changed schedule to a slower pace; and the content being displayed in September's Gamescom is good enough to show, but still isn't complete by February of the year sound like a skill issue.. Maybe I am wrong to assume devs lack the ability to put content out on time, I could be totally wrong in everything I am thinking. Yet I am looking at all this, and this is what is popping into my head. Once again, could be wrong... yet this what I am thinking looking at the events of 2014 that transpired. Nobody chew my head off please. | |} ----